


Presents and New Things

by Ghara2



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aftercare, Aged up characters, Anal Sex, BillDip, Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, Gag, Hand Job, Human!Bill, Ice Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Restraints, Some Fluff, Teasing, blindfold, some rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghara2/pseuds/Ghara2
Summary: Here's a Christmas gift for you guys, posted right on 12am (GMT+8), December 25, 2016! This oneshot's way longer than I expected though, and it also took way longer than expected to WRITE. To those who read my ongoing fic "Stitches In My Heart," I'm sorry bc since this took so long I might not be able to update this month ;; I hope this at least makes up for something. The next chapter of SIMH will be pretty long and reveals more of the plot (if you call it a plot), so when I DO update, I hope you guys will be satisfied!Anyway, enjoy this smut I made just for Christmas!P.S. Sorry Jesus Christ





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a Christmas gift for you guys, posted right on 12am (GMT+8), December 25, 2016! This oneshot's way longer than I expected though, and it also took way longer than expected to WRITE. To those who read my ongoing fic "Stitches In My Heart," I'm sorry bc since this took so long I might not be able to update this month ;; I hope this at least makes up for something. The next chapter of SIMH will be pretty long and reveals more of the plot (if you call it a plot), so when I DO update, I hope you guys will be satisfied!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this smut I made just for Christmas!  
> P.S. Sorry Jesus Christ

 

It was Christmas Eve, and the moment midnight struck, Mabel greeted everyone in the Shack a “MERRY CHRISTMAS!” and dragged them all to their Christmas Tree, where all their presents were. They decided to take turns in opening their own gifts, and of course, Mabel went first. Everyone didn’t mind letting her go first since she was filled with so much Christmas spirit; she was just such a big bag of joy. She’d probably explode if she had to wait any longer to see what was inside her presents.

After her was Soos, then Melody, Abuelita, Grunkle Stan, Great Uncle Ford, and Dipper. It was finally Bill’s turn, and although he _was_ hated by everyone in town back then, he managed to redeem himself by having a change of heart  and finding love thanks to no other than Mason “Dipper” Pines, who is currently his husband.

Bill began to open his presents one by one, and surprisingly enough—well, for him, at least—they were all pretty good gifts so far. Nothing that was secretly a message to go kill himself this time. Within minutes he’d already opened everyone’s gifts except the one he saved for last—his lover’s.

As he reached out for the last present under the tree, about to pick it up and open it, Dipper held his hand, stopping him from doing what he intended to. Bill was about to turn to the brunet and give him a questioning look, but it seemed that Dipper already knew he’d do that.

Dipper leaned into the taller man’s ear and whispered, “Open that when we’re alone in our bedroom.”

Bill smirked and faced him. “Alright.”

He closed his eyes and pressed his lips onto the brunet’s, which surprised Dipper a little, though he didn’t really mind. It was just a short kiss, after all. Nothing too embarrassing…but still a little embarrassing with everyone looking at them.

“Yeesh, get a room,” Grunkle Stan remarked as he rolled his eyes. Ford merely looked away from the couple, not wanting to say anything so as not to be rude. He was pretty much thinking the same thing as his brother, though.

“Open your present, Bill!” Mabel said.

“Sorry Shooting Star, Pine Tree told me not to just yet,” the taller man replied with a mischievous tone.

“Oh come on, open it!”

“Nope!”

“Pleaaaaaaaase? I wanna see what my bro-bro gave you!!! Don’t you wanna see it too???”

“Oh I do, but I think his present’s for my eyes only, Shooting Star. Only _mine_.”

“Boooooo!”

“I’ll uh…go make us all some hot cocoa,” Dipper said, though that wasn’t enough at all to get his sister to lay off Bill.

He stood up and headed to the kitchen, hiding his slightly reddened cheeks using his Christmas sweater’s turtleneck. He didn’t look back, not wanting to see whether anyone was looking at him or not.

The brunet took eight mugs from the cupboard and set them all on the counter. He poured some water into an electric kettle, then he turned it on. To make good use of the time while waiting for the water to heat up, he looked for their box of hot chocolate powder. It’d take too much time if he made it the old fashioned way. Plus, it wasn’t like anyone would mind; they already had ‘actual’ hot cocoa made by Abuelita earlier.

It didn’t take long at all before he found their packaged hot cocoa. He placed the box on the counter as well, just a few inches away from the mugs. He took a sachet of Wish Bliss hot chocolate, tore it, and poured the contents into the mug closest to him. He softly sang ‘You’re All I Want for Christmas’ to himself as he did so, and while he repeated the process with the rest of the mugs.

Dipper stopped moving at all for a second and swallowed as he felt a warm pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him against something—well, someone—much warmer and comfortable. He knew very well who was doing this, considering the fact that hugs around waists are deemed to be intimate. Also, most of the people in the Shack at the moment weren’t exactly huggers of this sort. Mabel would tackle him and possibly choke him, if anything.

He held back what would be a soft moan and shivered when he felt a light yet audible kiss on his neck, making the golden-haired man smirk and lean into his ear.

“I have a few ideas of what we’re gonna do in the bedroom. Think at least one of them’s right, Pine Tree?” Bill teased.

“I uh…” Dipper cleared his throat, “M-Maybe. I can’t read your mind, you know.”

“Take a guess. I know you’re thinking the same thing as I am.”

“Bill, I gotta make hot cocoa for everyone. You can be as horny as you want later, okay?”

“If you say so, Pine Tree. You mind if I just stay here while you’re busy? I’ll help you carry the mugs later.”

“Fine, just don’t disturb me.”

“Well, I’ll try.”

The brunet playfully rolled his eyes and continued what he was doing. He didn’t hear a no, so he didn’t worry about the taller man, who let go of him and leaned against the counter as he watched him prepare the drinks.

After a few minutes, Dipper finally finished making all the hot cocoa. He carried half of them—thankfully, his sweater insulated him from the heat of the mugs—and, like Bill said he would, he helped bring them to the living room and hand them out to everyone.

“Thanks, bro-bro!” Mabel cheerfully said as she was given a mug of hot cocoa by her brother.

“No prob,” he replied.

After everyone got their drinks, Bill and Dipper sat beside each other on the floor. They were just a little far from everyone else; Bill could read the brunet’s mind if he wanted to, but he wasn’t, and Dipper definitely couldn’t read his, but it seemed like they _did_ read each other’s minds. Both of them had pretty much the same thing up their sleeves.

Dipper moved a little to the side so his body would be touching Bill’s at least a bit. He rested his head on the taller man’s shoulder as he drank his hot beverage, sipping and occasionally stopping to breathe. Whenever he exhaled, he did it louder than he normally would, just to make sure that Bill would hear him. He would even lean towards the taller man’s ear and let his voice out a little a few times, just to tease him more.

“Pine Tree, you already sold me when you gave me your present. Well, not that I mind this,” Bill said, though he subtly slid his hand down Dipper’s back and lightly squeezed his buttcheek.

“Mm…You have another one, actually. You’ll see it later,” the brunet whispered.

“Hey, Bill, you still haven’t opened your present!” Mabel yelled before she drank the rest of her hot chocolate in one go.  

“I’m not going to open it here, Shooting Star, you might as well give up!”

“NEVER!”

“Mabel…” Dipper softly called out.

“Yeah, bro-bro? You gonna tell me what’s in it? Hmmm?” the brunette replied. She curiously crawled to her brother when she was beckoned rather shyly, which definitely meant whatever reason he had was gonna be really good.

“It’s uh…’private.’ You get me?” Dipper whispered.

“Ohoho, I get it alright. Just put your mug down and go home with your _husband_ right now! I bet he’s _waitiiiing_!” Mabel teased as she directed her gaze to the golden-haired man, causing the brunet’s cheeks to turn red.

“Mabel! Shush!”

“Well, I’m done with my hot cocoa. We can go home if you really want to, Pine Tree,” Bill said, flirtatiously winking at his Pine Tree to tempt and embarrass him even more.

 “A-Are you sure? We can snuggle by the fireplace if you want to before we go.”

“It’ll be way hotter than fire when we go home.”

Mabel booed at the taller man yet again, while her brother couldn’t help but chuckle.

Dipper placed his empty mug on the floor and stood up. Bill did the same and held his hand. He stroked its back as he glanced at the rest of the people in the room before he shifted his gaze back to the brunet.

“Oh. Hey uh, everyone, we gotta go now. Gotta…sleep since we’ve been partying practically all day, so uh, see you and Merry Christmas!” Dipper said.

Once everyone had said their goodbyes to each other and Bill had picked up all the presents that belonged to him and the brunet, they walked out of the door. Their car wasn’t that far from the Shack, so they didn’t bother to wear their winter coats the whole time.

It was still cold outside, though. It wasn’t snowing harshly, but it was still snowing, and both of them were getting covered in cold, white powder. From a distance, it looked beautiful; it was like a soft blanket made of fleece, but under their feet, it was just crunchy little flakes of ice. On their bodies, they were basically rain but it takes more time before they actually get wet.

As Dipper was walking behind Bill, he snuck his arms around the taller man’s torso and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Well, sort of—it was covered by his turtleneck Christmas sweater, but he knew Bill would understand what he was trying to do.

The taller man turned his head to look at the brunet when he heard him mumble something he couldn’t quite make out.

“Yes, Pine Tree?” he said.

“I said it’s cold…you don’t mind me hugging you like this, do you?” Dipper asked.

“Nope. You’re pretty cute like this.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Oh hey, you mind getting the car key from my pocket? Kinda got my hands full with all these presents.”

“Oh, sure.”

Bill wiggled his hips to the right a few times when the brunet released him, telling him that the key was in his right pocket. Dipper quickly got the message and took it out. He pressed the button on the keypad attached to it, unlocking the doors with ease. He kept the keys in his hand and opened the door for the back seats instead of the trunk; no one else was gonna ride other than them, so they could just use the extra seats for the gifts.

“Thanks, Pine Tree,” the taller man said as he placed the gifts on the back seat of the car. He was extra careful with his husband’s gift to him, of course. He didn’t want to ruin the gift wrap since it looked really nice.

“No problem.”

Once that was over with, Bill opened the door to the front passenger seat. He turned to the brunet and carefully patted all the snow off him. He quickly helped him sit down since the snow was still falling, then he patted off the snow that just got on him in those few seconds.

“Comfy?” he asked.

“Yeah…thanks, Bill,” Dipper said with a warm smile. He began to lean in, wanting to give his sweet lover a kiss, but before the taller man could even notice what he was trying to do, the door slammed shut in front of him. He felt like pouting, but even though he couldn’t help but feel frustrated, he didn’t. They did have to get home as soon as possible, and Bill just wanted to make that happen. It wasn’t like he knew what he was trying to do anyway, and he could do it anytime he wanted to.

Once Bill got in the driver’s seat and fastened his seatbelt, Dipper lightly tapped him on the shoulder, getting his attention right away.

“Hm? Need something, Pine Tree?” Bill asked as he turned to the brunet.

“Well, I wouldn’t say _need_ , but I wanted to give you a kiss for being so nice.”

“Go ahead then. I’ll take all the kisses I can get.”

With that, Dipper leaned in and pressed his lips onto Bill’s. He pulled away after a few seconds, then it was the taller man who kissed him for the same amount of time.

“That all for now?” he said as he caressed his Pine Tree’s cheek.

“Yeah. We can go home now.”

**** ______________________________ ** **

The two put away all their gifts—except Dipper’s present to Bill, of course—the moment they got into their room. Bill turned on the heater as soon as he could; if the whole room was cold, his little plan would be ruined. Plus, he didn’t want either of them to be cold while they were getting it on anyway.

The brunet appreciated him doing that; it was pretty thoughtful. He wanted them to be comfortable. He was being really nice for the night and it was great. Well, he’s gonna be naughty in a while, but that’s totally different. Plus, he did like him when he was…how he always was in bed.

“Bill,” Dipper called as he walked towards the taller man.

“Pine Tree,” Bill replied.

The brunet turned around and tugged on the hem of his sweater and shirt, nonverbally telling Bill to lift them. Bill wasn’t sure where he was going with this, but he knew he’d get his answer once he did what he wanted, and he did.

He slowly lifted Dipper’s sweater and shirt, revealing the words “Your present” written on the lower part of his back, along with an arrow pointing downward. He smirked, pleased with his Pine Tree’s second present. _Beautiful_.

“Take my sweater off, Bill.”

“Are you gonna be okay? I just turned on the heater; you might get cold, Pine Tree.”

“I’ll be fine. I have you to…make me hot.”

The brunet was a little shy when he said that. He was most probably going to say much more lewd things in bed, but without Bill doing much to him just yet, it felt pretty embarrassing to make any moves at all. There was a reason he wasn’t the top in their relationship.

The golden-haired man  chortled. He found his Pine Tree’s attempt to flirt with him seductive, yet adorable.

“Yeah, you do have me to take care of the heat.”

Bill pulled the brunet’s sweater off him, tracing his fingers along his torso as he got higher and higher. He tossed it to the ground once it was completely off, knowing that all their clothes would end up the same way later on.

Dipper began to take off the taller man’s sweater as well, which surprised Bill, though he certainly didn’t mind at all. He played along, then he gave the brunet a kiss when he got his sweater completely off him and tossed it to the ground as well.

“Open your other present first,” Dipper said.

“Aw, but I wanna do this one first,” Bill teasingly replied, giving Dipper’s ass a little squeeze.

The brunet let out a soft moan just for his lover, but he resisted his charms.

“You kinda have to open it, Bill. I think you know why I told you to open it here.”

“Fine, you have a point, Pine Tree.”

The golden-haired man took Dipper’s present where he left it. He took off his shoes, sat on the floor, and pat the empty space beside him. The brunet sat beside him and watched as he opened the present more patiently than he expected.  Well, he did sort of know what was inside it, after all.

Bill smirked when he saw the things inside the box. “Well well well, this is gonna be quite the night,” he said as he picked up a black silk ribbon among the kinky items that were in the box.

“The ribbon I used for the gift wrapping can be a blindfold, by the way. Anyway, I thought I should buy replacements for our old stuff. Which ones do you wanna use tonight?” Dipper asked.

“Hmm…I’m thinking of bondage and blindfolding for tonight. You down?”

“Of course.”

“Good. I love having you tied up.”

Bill put the lid back on the box after taking the stuff they needed for the night. He stood up and placed their new bottle of lube by the bed, along with the blindfold, restraints, and ball gag. He then helped the brunet get off the ground by holding his hands and pulling him up.

He brought their faces less than an inch apart and looked right into Dipper’s eyes. He cupped his cheek and stroked it with his thumb, which would teasingly touch the edge of his lips every few times.

“You look beautiful when you’re helpless, letting me do anything I want to you.”

He pressed his lips onto the brunet’s soft ones, making his Pine Tree want him even more. Dipper kissed him back and placed his hand on the taller man’s shoulder. He tried to push further by tiptoeing, but the moment he did so, Bill took a step back and broke the kiss, causing him to whine and lose his balance. He fell onto Bill with a light thump, and his head ended up on his shoulder.

Dipper leaned back and kissed Bill again. He placed his other hand on his shoulder as well so he could balance himself, as well as be able to keep him in place if he wanted to pull away again. He didn’t, though. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the brunet’s waist and had him press up against him.

Dipper moaned softly as they continued to kiss, a little louder when he felt Bill roll his hips. The slight friction between their crotches that lasted for about a second was enough to make him want more of Bill. He hooked his arms around the taller man’s shoulders and rocked his hips, earning a grunt of pleasure in response.

Bill thought of teasing him, but he decided not to since he could just do that later. Plus, it’d be fun to make his Pine Tree feel good, especially while he was in a state like this. He was adorable and acting pretty much the way the golden-haired man wanted him to. He deserved to be rewarded.

As Bill grazed the tip of his tongue along the brunet’s lips, he snuck his hand under his shirt, and both of those actions made Dipper moan beautifully.

Dipper twisted his tongue with Bill’s right away when he coaxed him to play. He loved his taste and heat; perhaps he loved his taste just because he was the one for him, or perhaps it was some alpha-omega thing that carried over to humans that he just wasn’t aware of. He didn’t really have the time to think about that right now; all that mattered at the moment was that they were making out and they were both enjoying each other.

He’d wondered about Bill’s heat before though. Sure, he did turn into a human, but one would think he’d be colder than the average person because he was a demon. Apparently he was actually very warm, and that made it nice and comfy to snuggle or have any physical contact with him in general.

Bill sucked fervently on Dipper’s tongue, making him moan even more than he already was. His voice was sending vibrations right down to his cock, which was rubbing against the tent in the brunet’s pants.

Grinding against him felt really fucking good, but he wanted more. Much, much more. He snuck his hand under Dipper’s shirt and teasingly traced his fingers along his spine, feeling the slight yet sexy curve of his back. As his hand got higher, the shirt rode up his Pine Tree’s body, exposing more and more of his lovely, relatively pale skin, which was just begging to be marked.

After a little while, Bill couldn’t take it anymore and pulled Dipper’s shirt up. Dipper understood what he was trying to do, so he stopped kissing him for a while. He lifted his arms, letting the taller man take his shirt off him and toss it somewhere on the ground.

He yelped as he felt Bill’s warm hand on his ass all of the sudden. He gave it a good squeeze, making him moan as they continued to make out. Bill slid his hand a little lower, stopping just behind the brunet’s knee. He lifted Dipper’s leg, which gave the brunet a clear message.

Dipper lifted his other leg and squeezed the taller man’s sides with both of his legs. He waited patiently as Bill walked to their bed and sat down.

Once they were comfortable, Dipper moved a little and placed his hands back on Bill’s shoulders. He glanced down, then he returned his gaze to the taller man’s eyes, confirming whether he liked this new position or not.

“Hmm…maybe I’d like it better if you took these off,” Bill said as he tugged on the waistband of his Pine Tree’s pants.

“Only if you take off your shirt. I mean, if we were in a different situation, I guess it wouldn’t be awkward if I was almost completely naked and you were fully clothed, but uh…Well, then again, it’s Christmas, so I’ll do what you want.”

“Oh don’t worry, I wouldn’t mind taking off my shirt right now. Makes this position much better.”

Dipper sighed in pleasure as he took off his pants while Bill took off his shirt. His boxers weren’t particularly thick tonight, so he could feel a little bit of air on his erection.

The golden-haired man smirked at the sight of Dipper’s boner. He was quite eager for him tonight. Well, he doesn’t blame him.

“Excited, aren’t we?” he teased.

The brunet blushed a little. “I can’t help it. Shut up.”

Bill chuckled and slid his hand behind Dipper’s head so he could pull him in for another wet, open-mouthed kiss.

“Go on, Pine Tree. Please me more,”  he said as he rested his hands on either side of Dipper’s hips and traced little circles on them with his thumbs.

Without saying a word, Dipper nodded and sensually rocked his hips back and forth. He moaned as he felt his dick rub against the taller man’s skin. He could tell the taller man was enjoying what he was doing as well, so he carefully unbuttoned Bill’s pants and undid its zipper as well while he was at it.

Bill moaned as Dipper practically squeezed his cock between his asscheeks, but not quite as loudly as the brunet was. He slowly moved his hands until they were cupping Dipper’s arse, then he gave it a much tighter squeeze than before. He spread his buttcheeks a little and released them after about a second or two, then he would do it all over again, eliciting lovely, erotic noises from him.

After a little more of that, the taller man decided to take things further. He grabbed the brunet’s shoulders and flipped them over so that he would be on top, then he took off his pants completely and tossed them to the ground.  

“What do you say we try something new tonight, Pine Tree?” he proposed.

“Sure, Bill. Anything you want,” Dipper replied.

“You gotta want it too, Pine Tree.”

“I do, don’t worry. I know you won’t go for anything too weird.”

“Alright.”

Bill snapped his fingers, conjuring a bowl of ice cubes floating in cold water on the nightstand. He picked up an ice cube and held it up so the brunet could see it.

“Think you’ll be alright with this?”

“I’ll let you try it out. That’s your third present from me.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be giving you your second and third presents right here,” he said as he rubbed Dipper’s inner thighs with his other hand and teasingly pressed two fingers against his barely covered butthole, making him let out such a needy voice.

Bill put the ice cube back and wiped his now cold and wet fingers on his own skin, just to dry them. He took the blindfold where he’d placed it before, than he held it up in front of the brunet.

“You ready for me, Pine Tree?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“Safeword and safety gesture? Just in case. I’ll take your gag off every now and then.”

“Pyramid and the middle finger.”

“Alright, put your hands above your head.”

Once Dipper did as he was told, Bill put the blindfold on him and tied his wrists together. He made sure he didn’t do it too tightly.

Bill took an ice cube from the bowl. He gently pressed it onto the brunet’s neck and slid it down, causing Dipper to yelp in response.

“W-WHAT TH—Oh, right, ice…”

“You okay, Pine Tree?” the taller man asked as he put the ice back in the bowl.

“Y-Yeah, don’t worry, I’m fine. I just forgot about the ice for a second there.”

“Don’t forget about it again, then. I’ll be using it for quite a while.”

Dipper whimpered as he felt Bill’s hot breath on his cold neck. He let his voice out a little louder when he felt his tongue run over his skin. With the ice that made it cold beforehand, the heat felt much better.

The taller man was pleased with his reaction. He gave the brunet a kiss as a little reward. He deserved it for trying something new with him.

Bill took the ballgag from the nightstand and carefully put it on Dipper, who raised his head a little so it would be easier for him. He’d kiss him again for being such a good boy, but he couldn’t do that with the gag in the way now, so he just pet him lovingly instead. Pine Tree liked it when he did that, too.

He rubbed the ice around the brunet’s neck this time, making it cold all over, but definitely not numb. He didn’t let the cube linger for too long in one place.

He sighed breathily onto his skin, which wouldn’t be untainted for long. He licked him as slowly as he could, making him let out more muffled moans as he felt the taller man’s heat. Bill lightly pressed his lips onto Dipper’s neck to tease him. It seemed to work, seeing how the brunet tilted his head to the side to give him more access.

He sunk his teeth into Dipper’s flesh, making him squirm a little. Bill sucked on his skin fervently, making sounds that turned both of them on even more. He pulled away to admire the mark he’d just created on his Pine Tree. It was a vibrant red, a lovely contrast against his relatively pale skin. It’d be much prettier once it turns to a beautiful, dark shade of purple though. It probably won’t be long till that happens.

Bill planted a tender kiss on it, knowing that it was much more sensitive than before. He lightly blew on it as a final touch, then he continued to mark Dipper as his. He knew Pine Tree wouldn’t mind if he defiled him all over for two reasons; one was that it was Christmas, so he could wear all the turtleneck sweaters he wanted to without being suspicious. The other was that getting bitten and sucked on by the man he loved felt really good.

While he was giving him love marks all over his neck, Dipper couldn’t help but squeeze Bill’s sides with his thighs. He whined even though he knew his voice would be muffled, knowing that Bill would like it. Maybe it’d convince him to go further.

Bill pushed the brunet’s hips down. As much as he wanted to fuck him already, he had to make more use of the ice. Foreplay would make stuff much better and more satisfying later on.

“Now now, my lovely Pineslut, you gonna learn how to wait. You’re adorable when you’re needy like this, but you can’t have my cock just yet.”

He leaned in and whispered, “But hey, if you obey me, you’ll actually have something to wait for. You know what _won’t_ happen if you disobey, don’t you?”

Dipper nodded.

“Good. Now stay still while I play with you.”

Bill gave his obedient Pine Tree a kiss on the cheek. He put the current ice cube in his hand back and took another one from the bowl. He ran it along the brunet’s sternum, then to his nipple, making Dipper arch his back. He traced the ice down his Pine Tree’s spine as he sucked onto his hardening bud. His tongue was hot, and the sharp contrast of that with his cold nipple made Dipper let out a loud, muffled moan.

The brunet clenched his fists and struggled with his black silk restraints. He wasn’t trying to escape or anything, he just couldn’t help himself. He had to move with all the sensations Bill was sending through his body.

Bill bit on Dipper’s nipple very lightly—he wanted him to feel pleasure more than pain, after all—and tugged on it with his teeth before he blew on it.

Dipper tried to say Bill’s name, but the gag muffled him, preventing the taller man from understanding him. At least, he think it did. At a state like this, he couldn’t exactly keep his husband’s heightened senses in mind.

The taller man rubbed the ice cube all over the brunet’s other nipple before he sucked on it. As he did so, he played with the nipple he’d previously bitten with ice between his fingers. Dipper arched his back more, pushing into the golden-haired man’s mouth.

Bill was amused, so he decided not to be such a tease this time. He continued to suck on him, but with a little more intensity this time. He made erotic noises for the brunet to hear, then after a while, he tugged on his nipple as he pulled away. He licked it again, then he made his way up to Dipper’s neck with his tongue remaining stuck out, tasting him. He kissed the marks he made once again as he traced the ice cube down the brunet’s torso.

Dipper bent his knees and curled his toes when Bill rubbed the ice around his navel. Bill put the ice back, then he pulled down his Pine Tree’s gag and ran his hand down his side.

“You doing okay so far? Are you going numb anywhere? Do you want me to touch you somewhere?” he asked, stroking Dipper’s thighs.

“Yeah, but…I…I want more, please…” his Pine Tree pleaded.

The taller man squeezed his asscheeks before stroking his inner thighs, causing the brunet to whimper. Whether he did that or not didn’t matter much though—but it was pleasing to hear him do so—since he knew Dipper liked it anyway.

“Mmm…c-can I have a kiss, too? Please?”

Bill pressed his lips onto Dipper’s, which were starting to get a little swollen. Just a little, though. They felt the same, so that little detail didn’t really matter. Well, maybe it will in the morning, but that’s fine; it’s pretty easy to take care of.

“There you go. That all for now, Pine Tree?”

Dipper nodded. He moaned when the taller man squeezed his inner thigh—with his hand very, very close to his dick—and pressed two fingers against his butthole.

“You should really talk when I let you,” Bill said.

“S-Sorry…Yes, that’s all I want for now. Thank you, Bill.”

“That’s more like it. Good boy.”

The golden-haired man kissed the brunet before he put the ball gag back on him. He took an ice cube and slid it down Dipper’s torso. He started right below his collarbones and stopped just below the navel.

Dipper spread his legs and curled his toes more than he already was. He couldn’t try to get his crotch closer to the taller man’s, but he couldn’t help but move his legs _somehow_ , either. It’d be fucking torture if he wasn’t allowed to move his legs at all. It was really nice of Bill to give him some leniency, which is why he whimpered yet another “Thank you,” even though he knew his words wouldn’t come out clearly.

Bill dropped the ice back into the bowl, with produced a little ‘plop.’ The brunet got curious, more so when he felt the weight shift on the bed.

Bill pinned Dipper’s hips down to the bed once more. He bent down, ghosted his teeth over the brunet’s sternum before he gave it a lick, then a bite and a few sucks. He went lower and lower, his tongue stuck out as he did so, tasting his Pine Tree all the way down. He made more very much visible marks on his beautiful Pine Tree every few inches as he went further down.

Dipper tried to arch his back, but with the golden-haired man’s hands on his hips, he couldn’t.

Bill smirked as he saw the brunet’s boner once again. He planted a kiss on his happy trail, which made Dipper squirm. He lightly blew on the tip of his dick. He chuckled lowly when he saw it twitch.

“What an adorable horny little bitch you are.”

He planted a kiss on the slit of Dipper’s cock, making more precum leak out of it.

“You’re already dripping, and I’ve barely even touched your cock yet. You want me that much, Pine Tree?” he teased, placing a finger on the brunet’s dick.

Dipper whined and trembled, unable to do anything to get the taller man to touch him more. He nodded shakily.

“Want me to take these off for you?” Bill asked as he teasingly tugged on the hem of the brunet’s boxers.

His Pine Tree nodded much more enthusiastically this time.

The golden-haired man carefully took Dipper’s boxers off and tossed them to the floor. Dipper moaned as he felt the air on his dick.

Bill licked the tip of the brunet’s dick just a little, tasting his precum. He licked his lips, eager to taste a lot more of his Pine Tree later on. He moved so he could take the ball gag off the brunet.

“You want anything now, Pine Tree?”  

“I want your cock…please…I’m your slut and I want you inside me so bad…I need you…” Dipper begged.

“I know, Pine Tree, but you’ll have to wait for just a little longer, okay?” He gave the brunet a kiss. “Now, lift your legs for me.”

Once his Pine Tree obeyed him, he carefully pressed the ice cube against the rim of Dipper’s butthole. Dipper yelped at the sudden coldness.

“Is it too cold, Pine Tree?”

“I-I’m okay. I just didn’t expect it, that’s all.”

“Good.”

Bill kissed Dipper’s entrance, making him whimper. He licked its rim and sucked on it, making lewd sounds that both of them were pleased to hear. Dipper practically screamed as he felt the sudden contrast from the cold on his sensitive hole.

“B-Bill…ah—hot…s-so good…” he whimpered, pushing his ass just a little further onto the taller man’s lips.

Bill groaned in pleasure, causing the brunet to moan even louder. His Pine Tree bent his knees as he felt shivers all over his body.

The golden-haired man gave Dipper one last suck before he licked him all the way up to his taint. Dipper whimpered even more.

Bill smirked as he saw his Pine Tree’s dick twitch yet again.

“Alright Pine Tree, pick your poison.” He planted a kiss on his erection, making Dipper moan softly and squirm. “What do you want in your ass; my tongue or my cock? You can only have one for tonight.”

“Y-Your cock…please…I need it…I-I’ve been good, haven’t I…?” Dipper pleaded as he panted.

“Yes you have, Pine Tree. You’ve been very good.”

Bill moved so he could kiss the brunet and stroke his cheek.

“Please fuck me already, I-I’m your dirty little slut and I need you so badly. You can cum in me too, y-you know. I just really want to at least feel your dick. I haven’t felt it at all tonight yet, except when I ground on you a bit and when I tried to pull you closer. Well, sort of at that time.”

“Alright, I guess I’ve kept you waiting long enough. Don’t you worry, I’ll make sure you feel good. Do you want me to put your gag back on or…?”

“I don’t think I mind being loud tonight, and you like making me scream anyway, right?”

“Yeah, of course I do.”

“Then let’s keep the gag off my mouth.”

“Okay, Pine Tree. I’ll go get the lube.”

The taller man kissed the brunet before he took off his boxers, then he placed Dipper’s ball gag on the nightstand after taking it off. He then took the bottle of lube from the nightstand. He squeezed just the right amount of lube onto his hand and coated his dick with it, then with one of his hands, he positioned himself in front of Dipper’s entrance.

“I’m gonna put it in you now since you want it so badly.”

“Okay.”

Bill thrusted into Dipper, burying his full length into him in one go. He grunted, feeling his Pine Tree tighten around him.

Dipper moaned loudly as he felt Bill’s hot cock fill him up and stretch his insides out. It was a little painful at first, just like any other time they had sex—though it did hurt a little more than usual without the preparation using his fingers—but that pain quickly turned into pleasure that he absolutely loved. He rocked his hips, telling the taller man that he could move.

Bill slowly began to pull out of the brunet, and right before he was fully out, he thrusted right back in, going deeper than he already was. Dipper moaned even more and hooked his legs around the taller man’s waist. He struggled to move his hands, wanting to hold onto him.

“M-More, please—AH!”

The golden-haired man already knew exactly where Dipper’s prostate was after having fucked him senseless quite a lot, so he pulled out as far as he did before and rammed right into that sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Right here, right?” he asked with a smug smirk on his face. He gave it another thrust, causing his Pine Tree to yelp again.

“Y-Yeah…you know where I like it.”

“Sure do. Now, you better scream my name while I fuck you. You don’t want me to put that gag back on, do you, my little cockslut?” he said as he leaned into the brunet’s ear.

Dipper whimpered, feeling the taller man’s hot breath on the sensitive skin of his ear. It sent shivers down his spine, so he couldn’t help but buck his hips, which made him moan softly yet needily.

“No, I want to scream your name, so I will. I-I want you to hear my voice. You like it, right?”

“I love it, Pine Tree. Hell, I love _you_. You know that.”

“I love you t—AH! F-FUCK! B-BILL!”

Bill continued to thrust in and out of Dipper, hitting his sweet spot each time. The obscene sound of skin slapping against skin and lustful moans filled the room.

“Mmm, you’re fucking tight, as always. You really know how to please me. You’re such a good boy tonight. Anyway, you were saying?”

“I…I love you too…Bill…” the brunet struggled to say in between his screams of pleasure.

“Mmph…How sweet of you, Pine Tree. Maybe I should reward you for that. You want a reward, Pine Tree? You want your master to reward you?”

“Ah…y-yes, please, Bill—B-BILL! S-So good…I… _f-fuck_ …”

Bill had carefully wrapped his fingers around Dipper’s cock and began to stroke it from base to tip while he continued to fuck him so hard he was starting to see stars even though he was blindfolded.

Dipper could feel a familiar heat building up in his stomach. He was getting more sensitive with each time Bill’s cock rammed into his prostate, much more with his hand stroking and squeezing his dick. He would feel especially close to climaxing whenever Bill would rub a finger against his slit, causing more precum to leak out and act as a lubricant for his handjob.

Bill himself was feeling close as well. Dipper’s insides were warm and soft, and the sensation of them tightening around his cock, as if trying to squeeze the cum out of him already, was ecstatic. It was getting harder and harder to pull out of him because he was clenching his butthole, sucking him deeper inside, though that did make it easier to thrust into him with much more force.

“Fuck, Pine Tree…you feel so fucking _good_!”

He emphasized his point by snapping his hips forward after almost completely pulling out. He went a little further out this time, so his Pine Tree felt a lot more euphoric when he went balls deep into him once again.

Dipper let out a wanton moan and he threw his head back a little for a few seconds before he tilted it back forward.

“T-Thank you…Bill…ngh…y-you feel really good too…”

His breaths grew shorter and more frequent. He still couldn’t help but be vocal though—which was good because he does enjoy doing so, especially for Bill, but it was also getting more difficult to get some air in between his screams.

“Pine Tree, you…y-you alright? W-We can…ah…always take a break, you know?” the taller man asked.

“NO! I’m okay. I-I’m so close, please…mmm…don’t stop…” Dipper pleaded.

“So am I. Don’t worry, I’ll make this quicker.”

Bill began to thrust in and out of the brunet and stroke his dick at a much faster pace, bringing them closer to their orgasms.

At this point, neither of them could say anything other than their names and a couple of swears. They were getting consumed by their passion and lust for each other, and Bill, even though his Pine Tree’s eyes were covered, knew that Dipper’s eyes were just like his at the moment—clouded with desire. Well, that, or they were rolled back in pleasure. He wasn’t going to take the blindfold off for even a second just to check.

“B-Bill, I-I…I think I’m…gonna…mmph, _Bill_ …g-gonna cum…!”

“Cum for me, Pine Tree! Cum while I fill you up and you scream my name!”

Dipper obeyed his lover almost immediately. He arched his back probably as far as he could. He shuddered as he came all over their stomachs, covering Bill’s hand with his semen as well.

Bill grunted and buried himself into Dipper as deeply as he could as he released his seed inside him, coating his Pine Tree’s inside with his thick, hot liquid. If he wasn’t in such a euphoric state, he’d be smirking when he felt Dipper push against his hips whilst pulling him closer with his legs, definitely because he didn’t want any of Bill’s fluids spilling out of him. It was, in the taller man’s opinion, an adorable effort despite it being useless; his cum was still leaking out of the brunet’s all and dripping onto the sheets because he just had too much of a load.

Dipper whined and helplessly struggled to move his hands, feeling the golden-haired man’s cum smear onto his asscheeks. It felt cold after a few seconds of being exposed to the air, but what he was worried about was that he wasn’t taking in everything Bill was giving to him.

Bill released the brunet’s cock, making him whimper at the loss of contact. He licked and sucked on his soaked fingers, tasting Dipper’s semen as much as he could before swallowing it. It was a little sweet, though of course, it was mostly salty. He didn’t mind at all though; it’s normal, and regardless of the taste, he could like it anyway because it was his Pine Tree’s.

He noticed that Dipper was shivering after a few seconds.

“Do you want me to pull out or take off your blindfold and ribbon first?” he asked.

“Blindfold and…ribbon…” the brunet replied as he panted.

“Alright, hang on.”

Bill reached for a tissue from the box on the nightstand. Quickly, he wiped his hands dry and placed it beside the box once he was done. He bent over, careful not to move his hips. He slowly took of the brunet’s blindfold.

Dipper blinked rather lazily a few times, trying to clearly see the man in front of him; he was in a daze, so things were very blurry at first.

Once he could see Bill and felt his hands go limp as they were freed from its restraints, he spread his arms towards his lover. He made little grabby motions with his fingers whilst looking at him with half-lidded eyes. He could barely let out his voice after screaming and moaning so much, so he remained almost completely silent—he whimpered very softly—while he pleaded for a hug, maybe a few cuddles.

Bill smiled warmly at his Pine Tree and gently cupped his soft, flushed cheek. “Hang in there, Pine Tree. Let me just pull out, okay?” he said as he stroked his cheek.

The brunet nodded shakily, earning a tender kiss from the golden-haired man. His breath hitched as he felt Bill slowly slide out of him. He’d whine if his throat wasn’t so exhausted; part of him didn’t want Bill to pull out of him just yet. He felt so empty and cold inside now, even with his lover’s cum inside of him, and only Bill could ever satisfy him.

He ended up wrapping his arms around the taller man’s torso and trying to pull him closer with that little strength he had left.

“Okay Pine Tree, I’ll give you more love and affection now,” the taller man said.

Bill lay beside his Pine Tree and wrapped his arms around his waist. Sure, the sticky cum on their stomachs rubbing against each other felt kinda gross, but that was the least of their worries right now. He lovingly stroked Dipper’s back and peppered him with kisses, letting him relax and stop shivering after a while.

“You were really good tonight, Pine Tree.”

“Thanks, I…I did my best, l-like all the other times we…you know…”

“Yeah, I know.”

He gave the brunet another kiss on the lips. “Do you want to go in the tub with me or should I just use some tissues and cloth?”

“I’m a little too tired for a bath…I’ll just help you wipe.”

“You can just lie down, Pine Tree, it’s okay,” he said as he slowly retracted his arms.

“I-I don’t want you to do everything. Are you sure? I just—“

“I think being the submissive’s harder than being the dominant. You’ve done more than enough. Thank you.” He gave Dipper another kiss, then he sat up. “Now let me pamper you, okay? You deserve it.”

“Okay,” the brunet said with a smile.

Bill walked to their dresser and took out two soft hand towels. He then went to their bathroom, soaked them in warm water, and wrung them out so they won’t be dripping.

He headed back to their bed. He placed the wet hand towels on the nightstand, then he sat beside the brunet and grabbed the box of tissues on the other nightstand. He lifted Dipper very carefully to help him sit up.

His Pine Tree hissed as he felt a sharp pain shoot up his ass when he moved, but he was quickly comforted by Bill giving him a kiss on the cheek and stroking his chest before he gently wiped the drying semen off his torso using some tissues.

After setting aside the used tissues for later, Bill picked up one of the damp cloths and used it to wipe Dipper clean, starting from his face, then his arms, his chest, stomach, and finally, his legs and feet.

“I’ll clean you down there in a little while, alright?” he said.

“Mhm…” was all the brunet could say as he lazily nodded.

“Getting sleepy, huh? Cute.”

Bill gave his Pine Tree a kiss. “Don’t you worry, we’re gonna sleep soon. You wanna be facing me or do you wanna be the little spoon again?” he asked as he began to clean himself up.

“Facing you,” Dipper replied.

“What do you want for breakfast tomorrow? I’ll wake up early to whip something up for you.”

“I don’t really _want_ anything in specific. I’d rather just lie in bed with you until…well, I don’t know. When either one of us feel hungry, maybe? I-If you don’t mind, of course.”

“Sure, I’ll stay all snuggled up with you after we wake up. I guess I’ll just cook whatever I know you like when you do get hungry, then?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, let me clean up a bit then get some more stuff.”

The taller man stood up and gathered all the used tissues. He walked to the bathroom and threw them all into the trash can. He went back to take the damp hand towels and even pick up their clothes, which were on the floor. He tossed then into the hamper.

He took two new hand towels from their dresser and did the same thing he did with the other two. He sat back on the bed and used one of them to wipe all the cum off his dick. Dipper tried not to watch like he was the whole time Bill was walking around the room, but he couldn’t help but do so a few times. Bill noticed, though he didn’t say a word and softly chuckled to himself.

The golden-haired man placed the hand towel he’d just finished using on the nightstand, then he took the other one.

“I’ll uh, clean you up now. You’ll just have to keep your legs spread apart while I do that, okay?” he said, looking into his Pine Tree’s eyes.

Dipper smiled. “Okay,” he replied, returning Bill’s gaze.

Bill carefully wiped his dick until it was clean. He lifted the brunet’s hips and placed the hand towel under him. He gently massaged his buttcheeks, squeezing out the cum inside of him. He gave him a tender kiss when he whimpered as he felt even emptier. He carefully inserted a finger inside of Dipper and ‘scooped out’ the sticky fluids that were left, and once that was over with, he lifted his Pine Tree’s hips again, folded the wet hand towel in quarters, and wiped the rest of his ass clean.

Once he was done, he stood up, took the other used hand towel, and tossed them both into the hamper. He changed the bed sheets before he tucked Dipper in and lay down beside him, covered by their warm blanket as well.

“All done, Pine Tree,” he said as he wrapped his arms around the brunet’s waist.

“Thanks for cleaning me up,” Dipper said with a warm smile. He slid his arms around the taller man’s torso and pulled him closer so they would be pressing against each other.

“No problem. Do you wanna go to sleep now?”

“Well, before I do, I just wanna say...I enjoyed the new things you tried with me. The ice play felt great; your heat felt so much better. And uh, the rimming…you never really did that before, either. It was actually really nice, too. I know we didn’t go all the way with that kink, but still. A-Anyway, the point is, tonight was great. Thank you.”

“My pleasure, Pine Tree. Well, yours too, actually.”

The brunet laughed, and so did he.

“See you in your dreams, Pine Tree,” Bill said.

“Good night, Bill.”

The two shared a tender kiss before they closed their eyes. It wasn’t long before they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this sinful oneshot! Have a very merry Christmas and a happy new year, you guys! Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> To those who are currently waiting for the next update of SIMH, I'm really sorry that this oneshot held me back. I know you guys didn't ask for a gift like this, but I just thought you guys (and all other BillDip fans who are staying strong, really) may want some smut of these two since they haven't actually done the diddly in SIMH yet!


End file.
